For The New World
by julietplz
Summary: Draco wanted adventure, Harry wanted answers. When they find each, they discover both. But will hatred and the threat of war keep them apart? / Inspired by Disney's Pocahontas. Rated M for later chapters. Review if you wish.


**Title:** For The New World

**Author**: julietplz

**Rating:** Will vary, this one? PG

**A/N: **I adore Pocahontas and I adore Drarry so I decided to combine the two. Things will be altered and switched. This will most likely be without magic (though I've thought about weaving it in) and the characters will be OOC. Do let me know if you think I should weave magic in or do without.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter or Disney's Pocahontas. I make no profit.

* * *

><p>It was 1607, when Draco Malfoy signed up to join The Virginia Company. One last adventure before he was to be married off. He had spent years traveling and now his Father found it was time for him to settle down. 'Traveling is for the young Draco. Its time for you to marry, take over the family business and have an heir' he had said. Draco agreed to the arrangement if he could go on one last time. When the settlers were settled, he would send notice to his Father and family. They would then head on their way to join him. The problem was, he had no intention of sticking around for too long. He would help his fellow settlers but after that he would leave. Because he had a dream. A dream to discover as much of the world before he died. How could he do this tied down to a woman he didn't love? Forever watched over by his Father? It wasn't possible, this was his only option.<p>

When the time came for the ship to sail, Draco had everything in place. He stared around at the home, he had inhabited on and off during his adventures. It didn't really feel like home. Just a place to store his things. He wouldn't miss it.

His family came to see him off. It would most likely be a year before they would 'see' him again. He knew running off on them wasn't the right thing and it would break his Mother's heart but he had to. He spent much of his life being controlled, so once he had tasted adventure he never craved anything else. He would leave them letters, for both his Mother and Father stating his reasons. But he knew it wouldn't ease their pain or possibly his Father's anger. Also there to see him off was his bride to be, Astoria Greengrass. He gently kissed her on the hand and she offered him well wishes. In a way, Draco was glad to say goodbye to her. They had become friends, but the love that would make ones heart beat faster was not there. She loved another and Draco only loved adventure.

"Do be careful Draco darling" his Mother said. He nodded, smiled a weak smile and wrapped his arms around her tightly. Taking in the softness of her hair on his cheek. "Now now Cissa, soon enough Draco will send word for us and all of us will be together again" his Father said. A large smile on his face. As Draco begin to pull away from his Mother, he had to pull his emotions back in. He felt guilty, as if this was all wrong. But no, none of that now he told himself. Turning he looked at his Father, smiled and shook his hand. "Yes, Father. Time will pass quickly"

When he boarded the ship, he recognized a few others. Ronald Weasley and Blaise Zabini. He had travelled with them before. As usual, the two are arguing over something petty. It made him grin. He saw a young lad hugging an older woman _'His Mother perhaps' _Draco thought to himself. _'This must be their first time apart' _He watched them separate and the lad run up to the ship, climbing aboard. "Oi! Longbottom, can't believe you are actually coming" shouted Ronald who had a giant grin on his face.

"I have to. I need change and can't lie, some gold would certainly help" this Longbottom said, suddenly stopping in his tracks when he notices Draco. "There's no way, you're Captain Draco Malfoy." he said with the most excited face on. Draco chuckled and slapped him lightly on the back, "Why yes I am".

"Thats enough chatting gentleman, the time has come. We are about to go to the new world. It will be like heaven" said a booming voice from behind them. Everyone on board turning quickly and standing upright immediately. It was Lord Riddle. The man who some thought had no heart, he could be cruel and showed no mercy. But he had a long history of leading voyages to 'new worlds' and returning safely. So it was only natural he would lead them. But Draco would never trust him with his life.

Months on a ship can do things to a man. Draco can feel everyone getting antsy, no one wants to be on here any longer. So the first sighting of land brings joy and enthusiasm out of the men quickly. Draco runs to the deck to look. _'Its beautiful'_ was his first thought. _'This new world is like heaven'. _Just as quickly as he could arrange it, Draco boarded a small boat for land. The second his boot touched the soft earth, he knew he was home.

* * *

><p><strong>A few miles away...<strong>

Harry was laying down on the lightly damp grass, listening to Grandfather talk about how his dreams were telling him something. This dream had been coming to Harry for weeks. In his dream he saw a spinning arrow. Every time Harry would run in the direction it was pointed but he would always wake up before he reached his destination. Sometimes the landscapes were different. Sometimes it was bright out, sometimes dark with only the moonlight to guide him.

"If it is trying to tell me something, then it should just do it. I'm tired of them." he said a little too loud, scaring away the birds who were around him.

"That isn't how it works Harry. Your dreams are merely showing your different paths you can take. It is up to you, my dear boy to choose the right one." Grandfather said. "Now, you most go. I sense your Father is home" At this Harry jumped up, waving goodbye while sprinting towards the river. Climbing into his boat, Harry smiled at the thought of seeing his Father. Maybe he could help him with his dream.

* * *

><p>Grandfather sighed, he knew what was also coming. He knew everything would change. "Oh Great Spirit, please watch over Harry".<p> 


End file.
